Ebony Wings
by XxKuroixX
Summary: Ebony is a young girl who's life is turned completely upside down one day when she wakes up as an owl. Follow her as she discovers her true destiny together with her newfound friends Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and the ever so charming Digger.
1. On These Wings Of Mine

**Ebony Wings**

**Chapter 1: On these wings of mine**

Ebony gazed out into the night. Her emerald eyes searched desperately for something interesting to focus on. After a short while she admitted it would be without success. With a deep sigh, the young girl slowly turned her head back to the unfinished homework lying on the desk in front of her.

School started tomorrow again after a long, well deserved holiday and Ebony, of course, had not finished her homework. She ruffled her raven hair a bit and glared down at the essay she had to write. Her teacher had said that they had only ONE thing to do during this holiday, and that was to read a book and then review it. GREAT, Ebony didn't like reading… She had not finished her book and therefore had no idea what to write. Life SMILED upon this girl. NOT!

"Ebony darling, it's getting late!" She heard her mother's voice from downstairs. Ebony's eye twitched slightly. She didn't like the sound of her name at all. She was the only one named Ebony in her school and she quite disliked it. Why couldn't she be named something more normal? Also, god damn it, she wouldn't be able to finish this review. However, it wasn't like she WANTED to finish it.

"I know mom! I'm going to sleep soon, I promise!" Ebony yelled back and shot her homework another glare before deciding it was not worth her time. She'd have to come up with some good excuse for not doing it tomorrow instead. Feeling a little less depressed now, when she "didn't have to" do her homework she got up and got ready for bed.

When she looked into the mirror she saw a young girl with slightly messy black hair and big green eyes. She didn't really have a very curvy figure but she figured she looked pretty normal after all, except…

"PYGMY! Have you eaten the last pudding?" sounded a loud husky voice from the kitchen. Ebony sighed and glared at her mirror image. That's right… She… was really quite short for her age. Being 16 years old and 1.50 cm tall Ebony wasn't EXTREMELY short, but still quite short…

"NO! I haven't!" Ebony shouted back as she quickly got dressed in her pyjama.

Suddenly the door opened and in came her big brother Darius with a fierce look in his eyes. He did not approve of people stealing his snack. Ebony couldn't help but laugh. "Are you SURE you didn't eat it Pygmy?" He said and eyed her suspiciously.

Ebony crossed her arms at him and smiled. "Yes, I am sure. It's late and I certainly don't feel like snacking before bedtime unlike some." She said, making Darius grunt and walk out again.

Ebony cheered at her victory and jumped into her bed. Now, **Mission: "SLEEP"**

She didn't want to be tired on her first day of school. 2 hours later, Ebony realised this would be quite a hard mission… Why did it always have to be so hard to fall asleep the last night of the holiday? Eventually however, she did get some rest.

The next morning was the most horrible experience Ebony had had in quite a while as she tried with all her might to get up from her bed. She reached out for her ringing alarm clock but instead of being able to turn the horrible ringing off she instead fell down on the floor with a thud. Oh god! This would be a long day, she thought as she got up from the floor.

During breakfast her mother and brother kept bickering about him not doing so well in school and Ebony knew that if she didn't get out of there quickly, she'd be the next victim. After all, she was quite a joker and never really had the energy to be serious about school. Therefore, after quickly eating a sandwich and gulping down a glass of milk Ebony was on her way. And MAN did it feel great to walk outside today? The wind blowing through her hair and the smell of winter made her very cheery. It was still pretty dark though since the sun hadn't gotten its lazy ass up yet. Suddenly Ebony heard someone calling for her from behind her.

It was a young woman, barely older than Ebony herself with long white hair calling from the edge of the forest that lay close to Ebony's home. Ebony walked over to the girl and looked at her questioningly. What a mysterious person. White hair… and brownish yellow eyes… as if it would've been Ebony's complete opposite.

"Me? What's the matter?" She asked, feeling a bit uneasy. The girl's eyes looked really intense as she gazed at Ebony. Something about her face felt odd to Ebony.

"Yes, you. Please come with me. You see, you are needed." The girl grabbed Ebony's jacket and looked into her eyes intensely, almost as if the request was in fact an order rather than a plea.

"Eh… I'm sorry but I have to go to school. What am I 'needed' for?" Ebony felt really freaked out. What odd person would say that to a complete stranger? Maybe she just didn't know how to ask for help. When she looked at the girl's face again Ebony got really scared as her facial expression had shifted into a deadly glare and it almost looked as if she'd jump at Ebony any second. What the hell?

"You won't help me?" The girl hissed viciously.

Ebony gulped. "I can't! I'm sorry." She looked at the girl in terror. She needed to get out of here right now. "Dude, you're creeping me out. Could you at least tell me what I'm needed for? I don't even know you."

The girl glared up at Ebony and the brownish eyes seemed to be a tiny bit more yellow than before. "You need to learn respect human. You don't question me." Then she started chanting something in an odd language Ebony didn't recognise. Oh this was freaky!

"What the hell?" Poor Ebony quickly turned away and ran, scared.

As Ebony ran, the white haired girl kept chanting in that strange language. Then she smirked and turned around slowly, disappearing into the forest. "This should teach you respect. You are indeed needed… Ebony."

**o-o-o**

Ebony gave a load yawn as she was on her way home after a long, tiring day of school. It had been quite dull, as expected. After she'd escaped that scary woman everything had been rather uneventful. Her teacher hadn't even asked about their homework. She grinned slightly. That was probably for the best though. Maybe she'd be able to finish it tonight she thought as she walked up to her own house.

No… She would not… She realised later after dinner as she started feeling a bit bad. Her head started hurting and it was as if someone had stolen her sense of balance. And after an hour or so, Ebony felt really, really sick. She collapsed on her bed with a load groan. Her head really, really hurt! That's when she decided it was time to sleep, it would disappear soon.

Suddenly, she saw something in her window. It was a white figure sitting in the tree outside. She sat up to get a closer look and what she saw made her feel even worse. Outside, perched on a branch in the tree right outside of her window sat a big snowy owl with bright, intensive eyes. It looked right at her and Ebony felt a shiver down her spine as it blinked and flew away into the night.

After that, Ebony fell into a deep sleep. She dreamed weird dreams that night, dreams of flying. She could see figures moving next to her, flying next to her. She heard the sound of flapping wings and felt the feeling of the wind around her body. And then, suddenly, a snowy owl flying towards her with its wings spread wide and its eyes focusing on her.

"You need to learn respect human." echoed the woman's voice in Ebony's head and she cracked her eyes open with a start.

When she did so, a lot of things rushed through her mind at the same time. She didn't feel quite as bad anymore and her head didn't ache. It was still dark, might not even be morning yet but even though it was dark, she realised se could see really, really well. Better than ever before to be honest. It was as if her eyesight had improved tenfold. Also… and this was the most disturbing. She felt smaller, much, much smaller.

As she tried to turn around she felt weird, like her body didn't want to… OH MY GOD!

Ebony jolted up and out of bed with a screech. WINGS? What was happening? She fell down on the floor, ouch! She then looked up at the huge bed. Oh dear, she HAD become much smaller.

Ebony gulped and looked down at her body, almost knowing what she'd see. To her big, HUGE terror she realised she was indeed no longer the small human girl she had been just a few hours before. She… had wings… and feathers… and… and… She looked into the mirror… a beak… Ebony fainted.

o-o-o

**A/N:** Hey! I have become totally obsessed by the Owls of Ga'hoole after watching the movie and I just had to write something. I have only watched the movie and read the two first books so I guess this story will be VERY fanon… But hey, it's a fanfic!

Anyway, tell me what you think of it and maybe give me some thoughts of how you think it'll continue.

I don't think I'll update VERY often since I am currently writing a HP fanfic too but since I like my idea I will probably not take forever.


	2. In Those Eyes Of Yours

**A/N** – Hello! Thanks for the reviews on chapter 1, I got happy. And I realised one mistake too. I wrote "1.50 CM" when I of course meant "1.50 M" Sorry about that mistake. Haha, amusing though.

**Chapter 2: In those eyes of yours**

Ebony slowly opened her eyes. Her entire body hurt and her head spun like crazy. She couldn't believe it! It must've been a dream, right? She couldn't have transformed into a bird. She looked into the mirror again but to her great horror, she still looked the same as before.

In the mirror she saw a small owl staring back at her with a horrified look in its eyes. She had never seen anything like it before in her life. The tiny owl was almost entirely covered in black feathers except for some white lines around the eyes and beak and a few spots and traces on her wings, also white. What kind of owl was it? She looked closer and saw that the eyes had the exactly same colour as Ebony's had. They were a bright emerald green. On her head she had tiny feathers that looked a bit like horns or ears, but they were very small.

Ebony stretched one arm out, the owl in the mirror stretched its wing exactly the same. She then lifted one of her feet and as she did, so did the owl. She blinked. This… was… her… She really HAD become a bird. But HOW? Ebony thought of the owl she had seen outside of her window yesterday and the dream she had had. This sucked…

She peaked up at her desk and saw that it was 3am in the morning. She couldn't stay here when her family woke up, now could she? With a deep sigh she realised she'd have to find whatever or whoever made her like this and try and get back to normal. Ebony nodded to herself and decided that was what she had to do.

She walked out of her room; thank goodness she hadn't closed her door completely. It was tricky to walk like this; her entire bone structure was different. She figured it'd be easier if she could fly. BUT, she couldn't… and she did not plan on trying right now before she had gotten out of her house. As she walked she saw how different everything looked now, bigger. She reached the stairs and sighed loudly… How would she get down from here? It was pretty high to jump between the steps and she didn't want to fall…

After a few moments of thinking Ebony figured she should try to jump with her wings stretched out. Maybe she'd actually manage to kind of float down gently. Said and done! Ebony stretched her wings as widely as she could, (which wasn't very wide after all, since she was such a small owl.) and jumped. The speed she gained on the way down wasn't expected. She did float down but way too fast for her liking and when she stopped she slammed right into her brother's football lying right next to the stairs.

"Oww…" she groaned and got up again. That was unpleasant… Now she stood right in front of the door that lead out of the house. She smirked to herself as she saw the cat door that her cat, 'Purre', used. Then she realised she didn't know where he was and that he'd probably not like seeing her right now… Or SHE probably wouldn't like seeing him… She quickly jumped out of the cat door. She was out… Great… Now what?

She slowly walked over to the edge of the forest that lay on the other side of the street and looked in. The usually dark forest now seemed a lot lighter… or no, not really but she could see! Being an owl sure had some good sides to it. Suddenly a shadow made her jump and something inside of her stirred. As she looked up she saw the big snowy owl flying above her. Ebony felt like screaming, she recognised it as the same owl as before. Without thinking, she ran into the forest as quickly as she could, flapping her wings wildly as to gain speed. The owl didn't seem to follow; it just watched her from above.

Ebony kept running though, deeper and deeper inside of the forest. She didn't know where she was going or how she'd find her way back. She simply ran because something inside of her told her to. Eventually she reached a field she had been to a lot of times with her friends. It was a great place for picnics and during the winter they came here to play in the snow, or at least they USED to come here. Nowadays they usually sat home, watched movies or went shopping. They weren't kids anymore, of course. Ebony sighed… Why did this happen to her? How would she ever be able to turn back?

Maybe it was just a dream! Maybe, just maybe, would she wake up soon in her bed with everything back to normal. She wished so anyway. As she stood there in the cold of the night, trying to puff up her feathers as to not freeze she could hear the sounds of the forest and sometimes she saw figures moving from deep within it. The full moon shone down on her and she started feeling tired. Ebony was scared and cold, so why couldn't she just try to find some safe place to rest?

Suddenly she saw something in the sky. It looked like two figures flying towards her. Her heartbeat quickened and she got ready to run. The figures got closer and she saw it was two owls, one big and one small. They were definitely flying towards her. Oh god, this couldn't be good. She closed her eyes and hid her head under her wings.

"My my! What a strange looking owl!" A voice sounded as the owls came even closer.

The both owls landed in front of her. Ebony held her breath. They TALKED to her? She could UNDERSTAND them.

"Excuse me miss, but you shouldn't be down here on the ground, especially not right here where you are completely unprotected. Also, it's full shine. Falling asleep like this could really be devastating." Another voice said.

She felt how someone poked her wings with a talon. "Ey, we're not dangerous, at least I don't think we are. You don't have to hide." The owl said.

Ebony parted her wings slowly and looked up at the owl. She must've looked terrified. The owl in front of her was almost as small as her with long, slender legs that didn't have any feathers on them. It was a burrowing owl, she recognised the specie well. It looked at her and seemed out of words at that moment, like he'd seen a ghost. Ebony then looked up at the big owl. It looked quite creepy with its white face and black eyes. A barn owl… oh god she had never really liked the way those looked… They were way too scary with their black eyes and white faces.

"What's your name miss?" The barn own asked her as the burrowing owl seemed unable to speak.

Ebony hesitated, would she be able to speak to them?

"My name is Ebony." She said shyly. The owls seemed to understand her. Remarkable!

"It's very nice to meet you Ebony. My name is Soren." The barn owl said then, and smiled. Oh my god, Ebony could see their facial expressions… Soren looked at the other owl with a confused look. "And this… Is Digger." He said since the small owl didn't seem to have anything to say.

The owl called Digger tilted his head and looked even more intensely at her then. Ebony felt awkward, why did he have to stare like that?

"Digger, it's really rude of you to just stand there and stare you know." Soren remarked and poked Digger with one of his talons. Digger snapped out of it and looked up at Soren with an expression Ebony couldn't read. Then, he looked back at her again. Soren laughed.

Then suddenly, Digger spoke.

"What kind of owl are you?" He asked, his voice sounded a bit less confident now.

Ebony hesitated. She didn't know… but should she say that? They would probably think she was weird. Wait, why should she care if a pair of owl found her weird? Oh well…

"I'm not sure…" She said slowly. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"You don't know your own specie?" Soren looked at her with wide eyes. Digger tilted his head the other way.

"I… was orphaned as a young… egg… and I never met anyone that looked like me, so no." Ebony improvised.

"Oh I'm very sorry to hear that." Soren said and looked really sad now.

"I was orphaned too! My family got killed!" Digger said and ran around in a circle before tilting his head again. Ebony gasped.

"My, that sounds horrible!" She said and looked at Digger. He got quiet again as their eyes met.

"Well…" Soren said as the awkward silence swept over them. "You STILL shouldn't be sitting down here on the naked ground in the middle of the night during the full shine."

Ebony looked up at him and didn't know what to say. When he said full shine he must me the full moon, right?

"But… I can't fly…" She said shyly.

Soren and Digger now stared at her with wide eyes.

"But you're fully fledged and an owl your age should be able to fly, you look about as old as us." Soren and Digger said simultaneously.

Ebony looked down, ashamed. "I was brought up by humans."

This made Soren and Digger widen their eyes even more. "HUMANS? But WHAT?"

"Yeeeeaaah… So I can't fly. I just uh, left the… nest. And I have nowhere to go."

Digger and Soren looked at each other and then back at Ebony, and then at each other again. Soren then cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well if that is the case…" He started

"Come with us! Come on it'll be fun!" Digger finished.

Ebony laughed as Soren glared at Digger for interrupting him. "Sure, you seem fun." She said and laughed. A chirpy sound came from her beak as she did so and she seemed just as surprised as the other two. Digger was tilting his head, staring again.

**o-o-o**

**A/N –** You will get to read from Diggers POV sometimes too. Laalala!

**Digger**

Soren and Digger were flying around in a new area this night. They had a day off from their learning at the great Ga'hoole tree and were spending it exploring new places. They had been flying for several hours already and now they had found this extraordinary place. It was a huge forest with societies of human nests built around it. For some reason the both of them felt in their gizzard that they should explore this place.

Suddenly, the two of them saw a field in the middle of the forest. It wasn't a very big or special field in any way but it still seemed so very inviting to them. Then Soren gasped.

"Digger, there's an owl down there!" He said and looked stunned. HOW could any owl think it's a good idea to stand on the ground in the middle of an open field? Digger looked closer and very well, in the field he saw a small owl standing alone in the night.

"Come on! Let's see what the matter is then!" He then said and made a loop.

The two owls started flying towards her in the shine of the full moon. As they came closer she had noticed them and hid her head under her wings in some kind of attempt to hide.

Digger saw that it was a small black owl. That's strange, had he even seen such an owl before?

"My my! What a strange looking owl!" He then exclaimed.

"Excuse me miss, but you shouldn't be down here on the ground, especially not right here where you are completely unprotected. Also, it's full shine. Falling asleep like this could really be devastating." Soren said in his very polite tone as they landed in front of her on the ground.

No answer.

Digger jumped closer and poked her wings a bit with his talon to see if she reacted at all.

"Ey, we're not dangerous, at least I don't think we are. You don't have to hide." He said.

That's when the small black owl parted her wings and looked up at him with wide eyes. The owl had the most beautiful eyes Digger had ever seen. They were a wonderful emerald colour and matched her black feathers perfectly. Her face had a few white lines around the eyes and beak, very much like Digger himself. Her wings also had a few white spots and streaks. She did look a lot like a burrowing owl except she was a little bit too small and her legs didn't look like his. And of course, the black feathers… Digger was out of words, this owl was beautiful.

Suddenly, someone spoke. "What's your name miss?" It was Soren.

The black little owl seemed as if she didn't really know if she should speak or not, but then she did. Her voice sounded so small and unsure with a chirpy tone Digger had never heard before. Her voice sounded very special. He liked it.

"My name is Ebony."

Ebony, what a fitting name.

"It's very nice to meet you Ebony. My name is Soren." Soren said and smiled at her. Then Soren looked at Digger, but he didn't pay attention to that, he was busy looking at the owl before him.

"And this… Is Digger."

At this Digger tilted his head like he usually did and tried to figure how old she could be. She was fully fledged and looked rather young, but how young?

Suddenly Digger felt someone poking him. "Digger, it's really rude of you to just stand there and stare you know."

Digger tore his eyes off Ebony and looked at Soren with a baffled expression. Soren seemed amused. Digger looked back at Ebony and Soren laughed at his strange behaviour. Ok, he'd have to say something.

"What kind of owl are you?" Was the first thing that came to mind.

Ebony's expression seemed to grow even shyer.

"I'm not sure…I was hoping you could tell me." She then said, baffling both Soren and Digger. She didn't know?

"You don't know your own specie?" Soren said as Digger tilted his head again.

"I… was orphaned as a young… egg… and I never met anyone that looked like me, so no." Ebony's voice sounded so shy.

"Oh I'm very sorry to hear that." Soren exclaimed and looked worried.

"I was orphaned too! My family got killed!" Digger felt like saying something. They had that in common.

"My, that sounds horrible!" She exclaimed and for the first time she didn't look shy but surprised. Digger got caught in her eyes again.

"Well…You STILL shouldn't be sitting down here on the naked ground in the middle of the night during the full shine." Soren said, as to change subject.

"But… I can't fly…" She said, sounding shy again.

Now Soren also stared at her with big eyes, just like Digger. She couldn't FLY?

"But you're fully fledged and an owl your age should be able to fly, you look about as old as us." The both of them said to her.

"I was brought up by humans…" She said and looked down, seeming ashamed.

Digger almost screeched in surprise at this.

"HUMANS? But WHAT?"

"Yeeeeaaah…" She said. "So I can't fly. I just uh, left the… nest. And I have nowhere to go."

She had nowhere to go, she couldn't fly, she didn't know what specie she was and even worse, she'd been brought up by HUMANS. Soren and Digger exchanged looks.

"Well if that is the case…" Soren said.

"Come with us! Come on it'll be fun!" Digger interrupted and jumped around a bit before tilting his head.

"Sure, you seem fun." Ebony said with a laugh. Oh my, what a lovely chirpy laugher she had. Digger couldn't help but stare at her again.

Then Soren and Digger realised, she couldn't get to the great Ga'hoole tree without flying. What were they supposed to do?

"Uh… I suppose I'll have to carry you with me to the great tree for now. I promise we will teach you to fly, but it takes time." Soren said politely. He didn't want to upset Ebony.

"Oh I'm sorry for causing trouble." Ebony said sadly.

However Soren and Digger told her she didn't have to worry about it and that she didn't cause trouble. So soon after that Soren picked Ebony up in his talons and flew away together with

Digger into the horizon. They had to get back before first light.

As they flew, Digger couldn't help but look at Ebony now and then. He hoped to be able to get to know her well.

**o-o-o**

**A/N -** That's it.  
Tell me what you thought.

Aaaand once again, sorry for the mistake in the last chapter.


End file.
